


Телефон

by bfcure



Series: Птицы на проводе [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Рори редко включает телефон.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Птицы на проводе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473





	Телефон

**Author's Note:**

> пост!«Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен»

Рори редко включает телефон. Зарядку Эми умудрилась оставить в спальне Генриха VIII, а запасная лежит дома. Того дома, куда они никогда не вернутся.

Рори записывает послания для отца, Ривер и Доктора. Снимает первые шаги малыша Тони и вид из окна их квартиры. Покупает тетради в линейку и описывает приключения во времени и пространстве, которые им с Эми довелось пережить.

Тони обожает, когда Рори читает ему свои рассказы вслух. И смеётся в самых неподходящих местах: любой другой ребёнок испугался бы, что папе не удастся отбиться от стражи Ричарда II с помощью стула.

Хотя… наверное, это действительно смешно.

Письмо для отца Рори хранит рядом с выключенным мобильником в ящике стола. Если всё сложится удачно, Тони передаст их Брайану Уильямсу. Рори понимает, что многого потребует от сына: осознать, что ты на двадцать с лишним лет старше своего дедушки, будет нелегко. Но другого способа передать весточку из прошлого Рори не знает.

Эми пишет детские книги, с удовольствием возится в саду. Кажется, она счастлива, и это значит, что Рори счастлив тоже.

Он скучает по техническим достижениям двадцать первого века. Но не жалеет ни об одной минуте, проведённой в ТАРДИС. Доктор этого стоил. Жаль, что Брайан с ним не согласится.

Перед рассветом Рори прижимает Эми ближе к себе. Ему чудятся скрежет и гул — предвестник грядущих приключений.

Он вновь засыпает. И улыбается во сне.


End file.
